unchartedtrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Ciardha
|status=Alive |death= |cause_of_death= |also_known_as= |title/s=* Dhouthir/Prince of the Vampire Society * Head of the Ciardha family |race=Vampire |allegiance=* Vampire Society * Ciardha family * Arcadia Academy |known_relative/s=* Alfred Ciardha * Callum Ciardha * Aleah Ciardha * Alina Ciardha * Tyrell Ciardha * Felicity Ciardha |significant_other/s=Alina Ciardha |gender=Male |hair_color=Brown |eye_color=* Grey * Red |height= |weight= }} Adam Ciardha is a Pureblood vampire and the current head of the Ciardha family, the last remaining Pureblood family. At the start of the trilogy, he is a student of Arcadia Academy's class of vampires, opposite to the Nightwatch, and viewed to be Alina Parvana's protector when he saved her against a vampire ten years before the trilogy started. Later on, it is revealed that the reason of him being constantly acting as Alina's protector is that she is his younger sister and fiancée, to whom, later in the trilogy, he marries and becomes the biological father of her daughter. Biography Early Life Adam was born on the 21st of March at the ancestral home of the Ciardha family in Reading, Berkshire, England to Pureblood vampires, Callum and Aleah Ciardha. Like his ancestors, Adam was a product of incest in order to keep up their line completely pure as vampires. As an infant, during a visit from his uncle, Tyrell, Adam was almost sacrificed by him in order to awaken Alfred Ciardha, the ancestor of the Ciardha family and one of the progenitors of the vampire race. Due to Tyrell's negligence, the spell was never invoked to completion but instead trapped Alfred's soul to him. Tyrell was later held by the Council for protection; and the consequences of having Alfred's soul inside Adam's body will later transpire as he grew older. As a child, Adam was not especially outgoing around children his own age; however, he had been accompanied most of the time by a cat, Clubs. He had shown complete understanding and matured way much faster than others (due to the interference of Alfred), and been considered to the upbringing as "Prince" due to his family's reputation of being the last remaining Pureblood family. He was seven years old when his younger sister, Alina, was born. Since that time, Adam and Alina shared a very close relationship, ever going so far as to promise they would marry and live a life like their parents. But when he was fourteen years old, his uncle managed to escape the Council and trespassed into their home, intending to take Alina, for his own personal gain. Tyrell failed in doing so, however he did manage to kill his brother Callum. Adam confronted Tyrell, who revealed that despite Adam's desire to kill him, he was simply unable to because Tyrell was the one who've given Adam way much tremendous power by locking up Alfred's soul inside of him and was therefore his master. Instead, Adam attacked Tyrell with the help of Alfred, severely wounding him by tearing his body into pieces, leaving him alone again to recover. Their mother, Aleah, asked Adam to protect Alina after sealing her memories. Before Tyrell's minions could reached them, Aleah urged him to take Alina away, and died as well in evading the approaching vampires loyal to their uncle. Adam left Alina to Isaac Parvana to be trained as a member of the Nightwatch where she will be safer, while he himself was taken in by their distant relatives, whom he distrusted. During Alina's childhood, Adam frequenly visited her and remained a steady presence in her life. After Isaac asked his cooperation by building the Academy, he agrees to ask the younger aristocrats of vampires to attend, but only so that he could stay near Alina and protect her from afar. Physical Description Personality Abilities Relationships Quotes Trivia Character History * The name Adam '''means "earth" in Hebrew; and '''Ciardha means "black" in Gaelic. Other Descriptions Category:Uncharted trilogy characters Category:Uncharted characters Category:Unrivaled characters Category:Untainted characters Category:Male characters Category:Vampires Category:Ciardha family Category:Arcadia Academy